


I've Seen the Way You Look at Me When You Think I Don't Notice

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Drabble Challenge #22</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen the Way You Look at Me When You Think I Don't Notice

“But you want to, John.”

Sherlock’s long, lithe body presses John into the cool brick wall. His low voice resonates in John’s bones and John grinds himself helpless against Sherlock. The detective’s tongue wraps sensually around John’s ear and John’s knees buckle. Sherlock chuckles and wraps a hand around John’s waist. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

John breathes shakily and rests an open palm on Sherlock’s chest. He can feel the man’s heart racing. His shirt is already damp with sweat. John plays with the top button and Sherlock sucks in a harsh breath. 

Before John knows what is happening, their lips are joined and they are tearing at each other’s clothing. Buttons fly as he wrenches Sherlock’s shirt apart. Large, warm hands pop the button on his jeans. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Sherlock drops to his knees and slides John’s zipper down with his teeth.

“Fuck, Sherlock! You are so beautiful.”

John runs a hand along Sherlock’s face. The man smiles up at him before engulfing his cock in one foul swoop. John’s body spasms with pleasure and he works to keep his hips from driving forward. Below him, Sherlock is moaning and sucking with abandon, clearly enjoying this almost as much as John. He has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from coming right then and there. 

He can feel the orgasm building anyway.

“Sherlock, I’m gonna - Christ! - I’m gonna come.”

Sherlock sucks greedily and massages John’s balls. John can feel his world tipping, his knees sliding down the wall, and warm pulses against his stomach. 

Wait, stomach? That’s wrong. It should be Sherlock’s mouth….

John opens his eyes to sunlight streaming in through the window. His second floor bedroom faces east, and he is blinded by the sun every morning. He groans and slumps back against his pillows, unexpectedly gutted to find that the it was all a dream. It had felt so real. He had wanted it to be real. 

John scrambles out of bed and pulls on a new, clean set of pajamas.  Screw this,  John thinks. He makes his way down the stairs and pulls up short at the sight in front of him. Sherlock is hunched in his chair with his feet on the seat and his bony knees drawn up in front of him. His head rests on his knees and his violin is clutched to his chest. He clearly fell asleep playing. The morning sunlight dances through his curls and highlights the sharp angles of his face.  He looks beautiful. 

John walks slowly toward the sleep detective. He brushes a soft kiss to his forehead and watches the man grumble sleepily. His heart pounds with excitement and anxiety as he watches those steely eyes blink open. That cupid bow’s purses momentarily then drops into a disbelieving “oh.” 

Sherlock looks anxious and unsure, so John smiles and slides his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. He leans into the touch but does not break eye contact with John. One look at Sherlock is all John needs. 

“I really want to kiss you now.”

Sherlock’s eyes go wide and he nods. John cups that wild, strange, fragile face in his hands and presses his lips softly against Sherlock’s. The man makes a low sound deep in his throat and kisses back. 


End file.
